ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Opposites
Getting out of the mines alive, the gang tries to recover from the incident. Kiva: Oh, man.. I never thought we got out of the mines alive.. *coughs* I'll be covered in debris for a while. Reia: Here, I'll help you clear this off. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - While Reia clears off the debris off of Kiva, Ratchet and Yasha discuss over the main problem. Ratchet: This is getting out of hand.. Yasha: I know.. But, that doesn't mean we can give up. Ratchet: I know we can't do that.. We got to stop the trains before they get a chance to leave. Silver: How? We can't stop them in their tracks. Tapion: That's because the railway is not ready last time. Silver: That was a little trouble.. - Kiva and Reia caught up with the group, with a plan in mind. Kiva: Me and Reia have a plan. Ratchet: What's up, Kiva? Kiva: Okay, umm... Reia: As far as we know, both Butch and Sephiroth will get the trains, filled with silver rocks, across the west. We need to make sure that won't happen. Timmy: You're not saying that we should blow up the trains, are we? Reia: Kinda close. To put them to a stop, we need to destroy a bridge, that connects to the tracks. Ratchet: Destroy it? How? - Kirby stood by, curiously. Kiva: Three letters - TNT. Ratchet: Oh, explosives.. Neat idea. One problem - We are not outlaws like John. Yasha: That's why he has a mask with him. Kiva: Yeah. So, nobody knows that he's alive? Yasha: All except for Rebecca and her son. Reia: I see.. No doubt they are being used as a bargaining chip to get us. Ratchet: This one's going to be tough.. Yasha: Indeed, but with your leadership, we can save the western territory. Kiva: Yeah. Clank: Kiva, here are the blueprints for the new operation - Train Hi-Jinx. Kiva: Oh.. Operation: Train Hi-Jinx. I like that name. Clank: Okay, everyone. Listen up! These trains are headed out of the west coast tomorrow, and we need to stop both of them before they get across. Alister: But, Rebecca and the kid are being held hostage! Ratchet: I know, General. He'll get to that. Clank: First off, Kiva. You and the first group get on the first train. Your task is rescue Rebecca from Butch and shut this train down. Kiva: You got it, Clank. Clank: Here's the catch - Only John can stop Butch and if anyone else tries to stop you, we'll try to give you a hand when we can. Next - Ratchet and Yasha will move on top of the second train. Even if you can stop one of the trains, Sephiroth will stop at nothing to have power over politics. Alister: This fight won't be easy. Be careful. Ratchet: I will. Sasha: I'm going with him. Silver Fang: Stay on your toes, guys. Clank: While we fight him, Silver and the others disable the cars one by one, to make sure it doesn't hang by the other cars, once it reaches the bridge. Silver: Shorten the cars. Got it. Clank: Lastly, Kirby - You have to pull double duty. - Kiva is starting to wonder about Kirby's job during this raid. Kiva: Hmm? Clank: First off, during the raid, you'll be our air support, just in case we need it. When we get close to the bridge, you need to swallow some fire, transform and lit as many explosives as you can. The rest of us will catch up with you before it blows up. Kiva: Kinda like, using a match. Ratchet: Yeah, that's right. One question though.. Where are we going find some explosives? Kiva: Good point.. Clank: Let John find some explosives. He'll send them to us first thing in the morning. Kiva: Okay, sounds fair. Reia: For now, we should get some rest. I'll stand watch. Kiva: Okay. - Just as everyone gets some rest for the night, Kiva spotted Ratchet and Yasha are talking to Reia and decided to join in. Ratchet: What? She lost her memories from a monster? Reia: Yeah.. I didn't know what to do.. Yasha: Sometimes, saving many lives is worth much more than saving only one. Reia: I see.. You're right, sensei. I can't let my past get the best of me. Ratchet: Hey, did you speak Japanese just now? Reia: A little. I haven't learn speaking in sentences, as much as I want to.. Kiva: Hi, guys. Ratchet: Hey, Kiva. Yasha: From what happened back at the mines, I can see you have your confidence back. Ratchet: Yeah, and it's get me more interested to show me your ways. Teach me how, master. Yasha: All in good time, my student. Reia: It's good to have you back, in the usual way, captain. Ratchet: Thanks, Reia. Kiva: I'm so proud of you, Ratchet. Ratchet: I have keep blaming myself for a full month. But, now I know that this world still needs our help, starting with helping Yasha. - Yasha was shocked by Ratchet's new hope. Yasha: I'm..surprised you still remembered that agreement. Ratchet: This isn't about agree to something we regret doing. We'll find your niece in no time. Kiva: Yeah. Yasha: You..have, indeed, grow stronger. Ratchet: Reia, continue to stand watch. We'll head for the trains, first thing in the morning. Reia: Very well. - As the three head back to the camping ground, Kiva was curious about Ratchet's return as a leader and how did he get his confidence back. Kiva: Ratchet, how did you get your confidence back so quickly? Ratchet: What Sephiroth said back there.. Those are the same words that Drako said to me when he blasted Splinter aside. I can't let history repeat itself on me. I won't let him! Kiva: I agree. I guess you've been through on losing and regaining confidence like me. Ratchet: This is different than you think. I now know that I can't abondon people who are in trouble. That would break an old promise I made. Kiva: I know, Ratchet. Ratchet: That's why I'll have to keep it. I won't let anyone else die for my sake, as well as ours. Kiva: Right. Yasha: I know that John has some of his duty as a lawman back in him. I know this is too risky for any of us, but some of us should watch him while we are preparing for this operation.. Ratchet: Me and Sasha will watch him. Head for the summit and get ready for anything. We'll call you if something's wrong. - Yasha nodded and the gang headed back for some rest as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes